Angel Without Wings
by MarshmellowMelody
Summary: Ryou leads a sad and painful life due to Bakura's abusive nature. When a man who seeks revenge towards Ryou's father comes after him, the only who can truly protect him is the one who is causing his weakness: Bakura. (Sorry for the sucky summary, I do not own cover picture!) Complete as of February 6th, 2015
1. Chapter 1

**Kyaaaa! It's my first fanfiction! I am so excited to be in this community of awesome and talented writers! Anyways, let me start off by apologizing beforehand for the shortness of the chapter; I wrote this story and will continue writing this with my dad's laptop, which I can't obtain often, hence the shortness of the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it, and the good news is my Dad is out of town (don't I sound like a good daughter, caring more about an electronic than a parent XD) so I can use his laptop frequently till he's back, then the party's over. **

**Answers To Possibly Asked Questions: Malik is the hikari, while Marik is the yami, just to clear that up. Bakura doesn't really treat Ryou this badly in the anime, though he can be harsh towards him. I believe it's the same with Malik and Marik, though I'm not sure.**

**Summary of Chapter: Bakura invites Malik and Marik over, and later invites them to stay overnight after showing physical violence towards Ryou. **

**Warning(s): There aren't any warnings for this chapter, though it is rated for language and abuse, and possible non-con (don't worry, not between Ryou and Bakura) in later chapters depending on the reader's wishes.**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, you jelly of my non owningness yet?**

**This is my first fanfiction as I said before, so please go easy on the reviews if possible. I apologize for any mistakes, poor grammar, etc. as this is un-beta'ed. Anyway, enjoy!~Melody**

* * *

><p>Ryou sucked in a shaky breath as he watched Yugi and his yami leave. They had come over briefly to discuss some small matters, and were just now setting out. Bakura hadn't been around thankfully, as he probably would've been furious to find out his rival(1) and his hikari had been in Ryou and- No, he was wrong. It was Bakura's home, not his as well. His yami, Bakura, didn't treat him that well. Ryou did his best to accept this and move on, but after seeing the happiness of Yugi and his yami, it was becoming more and more difficult to cope with his current situation.<p>

He let out a small sigh as he walked into the kitchen to clean dinner's dishes. As he scrubbed the various plates and utensils, he found himself wishing his troubles would wash away just as easy as the dirt and grime on the plastic did, but life wasn't that kind. As Ryou laid the dishes in their proper places, he heard the echoing sound of a door slamming in place. He hurriedly rushed in the living room to greet Bakura, but was surprised to find Malik with his yami. "Oh, hello Malik." Ryou said politely, immediatly turning around to prepare refreshments for the unexpected guest. "Ryou? Where are you going?" The whitette heard Malik ask curiously. "He better be making us food." Bakura muttered, making sure it was loud enough for Ryou to hear. As he turned around, he noticed Bakura glaring at him, while Marik was smirking. Malik looked concerned for his wellbeing, which made Ryou feel a little better, knowing not everyone here just thought he was some sort of slave.

"W-What would you like?" Ryou stuttered nervously, glancing anywhere in the room but Bakura and Marik. He felt a little calmer when Malik gave him a reasurring smile, but the calmness was replaced with fear as he heard Bakura's irritated voice. "Steak you baka, and make it quick." Ryou quickly nodded and left with a small bow, rushing to the kitchen. Sounds of sizzling was soon heard along with an inresistable smell. Malik frowned, remembering the words Bakura had used to address his hikari. He slowly turned his head towards his yami and Bakura, nervously clearing his throat. As soon as attention was focused towards him, Malik blurted out, "There wasn't any reason to call him that!" He searched their faces for reactions, getting one as Bakura growled and Marik chuckled.

As Ryou flipped the steak, he nearly dropped the fork he was using when he heard Malik's familar voice blurt out "There wasn't any reason to call him that!". Saying he was astonished was an understatement. Malik acted much like himself; never speaking up towards his yami. Considering Bakura's short temper and Marik's perverted nature, he was surprised Malik was here at all. The moment he heard a small cry of pain, Ryou quickled shut off the stove and rushed into the living room. Malik's tanned hand was to his face, cupping a swelling cheek, blood sleeping from the inside of his mouth. Ryou gasped with surprised and remorse as he rushed over to Malik quickly, regardless of his yami's protests.

"Malik, are you alright?" The white-haired boy asked worriedly, gently peeling Malik's hand from his face so he could see his injury. Malik forced a smile and nodded his head, wincing as the movement disturbed his heeling cheek. "Did Bakura-" Ryou was interuppted as a strong hand clamped onto his shoulder. Noticing the sudden fear in Malik's eyes, he knew whose hand it was. "Did Bakura what?!" The yami snapped as he spun the boy around so he could look straight into those chocolate orbs. "I-I..." Ryou stammered, crying out in pain as Bakura slapped him on the cheek. "Don't talk back to me, Ryou. And where is that food?!" He growled impatiently, shoving Ryou towards the kitchen to hurry him up. Malik could've sworn he heard Ryou crying as the poor whitette shrunk back into the kitchen.

He knew Bakura was cruel towards Ryou, just as Marik was to him. At the thought of his own yami, Malik surpressed a shudder. Bakura seemed to enjoy controlling what Ryou said and did during the day, but Malik hoped he didn't do the same thing at night, in a bed. Marik did that to him, and knowing from expirence, he knew someone as frail as Ryou could never handle it. He let out a small sigh as he watched Ryou put the meat onto a plate, preparing to bring it into the living room. "U-Umm, here you go." The teenager said softly, placing one steak in front of Bakura, the other two going towards Malik and Marik. Marik accepted his hungrily, but Malik pushed his plate towards Ryou.

Though he really wanted Ryou to eat for a change instead of just cooking for others, he made a quick excuse about his cheek being to sore. Ryou smiled slightly, accepting the steak back. As he was about to walk back into the kitchen, Bakura's voice froze him in place once more, "And where do you think you're going?" The yami inquired harshly. Ryou trembled a little, but managed to breath out, "Upstairs." Bakura gave a uncaring snort in response, watching his hikari rush upstairs as fast as possible.

"Heh, we really should come over more often," Marik remarked as he and Malik were beginning to head out the door. "Why don't you stay?" Bakura offered, taking another swig from his beer bottle. Malik noticed this and was thankful that a yami couldn't become drunk. "Sure, sounds fun..." Marik trailed off, a smirk slowly appearing onto his face. Malik winced slightly as he felt a hand fall on top of his head, even though he was secretly rejoicing on the inside. _If we stay over, I can make sure Bakura doesn't hurt Ryou. _Malik thought as he followed Bakura upstairs.

Ryou was both surprised and excited to find out Malik was staying overnight. He wanted to ask if Malik could stay in his room, but instantly shook the idea out of his head. Bakura wouldn't like that most likely. He was even more surprised when he found out Malik had asked Bakura if he could sleep in Ryou's room, and Bakura had conceeded eventually. He and Malik traded grins as Ryou showed Malik into his room. "Here, I made the bed for you." Ryou announced cheerfully, gesturing towards a simple but warm looking bed. A look of confusion crossed Malik's face. "But, it's your bed, right?" Malik asked as he sat down next to Ryou on the bed. Ryou sighed deeply. "Not anymore." He whispered sadly, managing a weak smile when Malik put a comforting hand onto the boy's shoulder.

Both were about to begin holding a conversation when the door to Ryou's room swung open, revealing the yami known as-

* * *

><p><strong>(1) I believe Yami and Bakura don't get along well xD<strong>

**o.o Who's yami is it? You'll find out next chapter! PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU, PLEEEEEEAASSEEE REVIEW! I don't care how mean it is, review! ;-; Oh, and there were probably a bunch of mis-spelled words as my dad's laptop is so freakin' tiny ;-; P.S. OMFG I AM ON 6% GOTTA GET MEH CHARGERRRRRRR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeeeey! It's me, Melody! And I'm here with a new chapter. And I'm super excited to upload this one, because it contains...drumroll pleeeaaaseee! Wow, no drumroll? ._. Plot! Beautiful, Gorgeous, Amazing plot! Makes da world go round. Anyways, please R&R. And boo hiss, I have to take pills because I haz a diet disorder/lack of proper vitamins ;-; WTF?! I eat all the stuff that Disney food chart said to! D:**

**FAQ: Malik is the hikari, Marik is the yami.**

**Warning(s): This chapter contains language (but not a lot of at as Bakura wasn't in it so much xD), and kinda a bit of molestation cause this creepy dude licks Ryou and Malik's ears, but that's as... Molest'y as it gets in this chapter, I promise.**

**OMFG I GOT A REVIEW! Thank you RainbowC, I really appreciate it! :D It was a really sweet review and for that, this chapter is dedicated to RainbowC, my first (and currently only ;-;) reviewer! Love ya homie!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, I'd be to busy rejoicing and making everyone in it gay as hell.**

**Sorry for the shortness if this is considered short, and don't worry, I'm working on another story for another fandom. Oh, and I did my best to spell check it, so please don't be angry as a bull in an empty china shop if you see a mistake ;-; Now, I shall go eat Macaroni and Cheese! Tally-ho!**

* * *

><p>The door swung open to reveal the yami known as Marik, who smirked when he noticed Malik's slight fear that was carried by violet eyes. "Bakura says I'm sleeping in his room, so I came here to wish you both goodnight." He said casually as if they were all a family and he was going to tuck them in. "G-Goodnight." Ryou whispered quietly, using the corners of his eyes to check to see if Malik did the same. "Goodnight." Malik mumbled as well, sighing in relief as the door once again slammed in place.<p>

"Ready for bed?" Ryou asked, laying out a pair of his pajamas for Malik to wear. Malik frowned slightly, "No, not really...Marik insisted we...You know, before we left." Ryou nodded with sympathy as he handed Malik a towel and the fresh pajamas. His usual kind smile, which Malik hadn't seen throughout his whole time in the house, graced his face as he walked over to the bathtub to fill it up. Then his smile fell, replaced by a crestfallen face. "Bakura doesn't allow me to use hotwater in showers,"He said sadly as he put some soap into the water, "He says I'd use it all up because I'm so pure and I can't get dirty." It was Malik's turn to be sympathtic as he walked over quickly to Ryou and sat down, placing a comforting hand his friend's shoulder. In an attempt to lighten the mood, Malik grabbed a handful of bubbles and placed them on his head. Ryou giggled. Soon they were both giggling and forgot all about the bath until Ryou remembered, quickly apologized to Malik, and left the bathroom so he could take a bath.

"Thanks for letting me shower," Malik said as he walked out of the bathroom. "I can rarely do it at home." Ryou's eyes looked at him once more with kindness as he pulled back the covers on the bed. As he started walking out of the room, Malik noticed he was going away and quickly rushed up to him. "Ryou? Where are you going?" He asked curiously. Ryou faced Malik, "Oh, just to get some extra blankets so I can sleep on the floor." He answered quickly. Malik nodded and sat on the bed, awaiting Ryou's arrival. _Wait! I'm supposed to protect him! _Malik remembered, and immediatly sat up to follow the whitette.

Ryou had a small smile on his face as he remembered he and Malik laughing. "I wish that had been me and Bakura..." He whispered sadly, imagining how happy Yugi and Atemu must be together. As he quietly pulled some covers down from a shelf, Ryou heard a glass breaking noise. He froze in fear for a moment, than dived under something as fast as possible. He tried to tell himself it was just Bakura breaking a beer bottle, but it couldn't be. He would've heard Bakura yell almost immediatly after that. "See 'em?" A gruff voice asked. Ryou shook with fear. They sounded like criminals. If they were, he was in trouble-_Malik_. Malik didn't know they were here, and he knew Malik probably followed him after he left the room.

"Try under stuff, this house ain't big." Another voice said and begain flipping over the couch cushions, throwing them against the walls. "I'll try under the table." A man offered, and Ryou saw his brown shoes come towards him. He shrank back as fast as possible, trying to get away from the man. As the man peered under, he saw an afraid, and very beautiful looking boy. He stuck his arm out to grab Ryou's wrist, but Ryou slipped away and out from the table, running as fast as he could. He felt a hand snap onto his ankle and yank. He cried out as his feet fell from under him, struggling to get back up until a familiar milk-chocolate-colored hand snatched his own milky white one. He look up to see Malik, trying his best to prevent Ryou from being taken away.

_Where are the yamis? _Malik thought angrily as he tried to keep Ryou with him, gently but firmly holding on to his wrist. "Who are you?" Malik asked with a grunt as he finally managed to free Ryou from the man's grip. The man sat up and grinned. "You'll find out later." He replied with a devious smirk, hinting that these men were not just ordinary thieves; they were looking for someone, not something. As he approached them, Malik and Ryou began backing away. Out of the corner of his eye, Malik noticed Ryou was shaking violently, tears already formed in his innocent brown eyes. "What do you want?" Malik questioned, eyes narrowing when the man laughed. His eyes flickered with an emotion known as lust. "Originally, we were only supposed to get this boy," He jerked his thumb in Ryou's direction, "But now... Maybe we can score another one as well." The manbehind him greedily nodded his head.

"Don't hurt Malik please..." Ryou said quietly, though audible to those in the room. The man raised an eyebrow curiously, "What, are you two lovers or something?" Both of the men laughed at this. "No," Ryou answered, hoping this would avert the two men's targets onto him once more, "But I don't w-want to involve a-anyone else." At this, Malik looked at Ryou with a surprised expression. In these situations, Ryou rarely spoke up, let alone defend someone else due to his shy nature. To say Malik was proud of him was to say the least. Finally, a loud crashing noise could be heard from upstairs, which was recognized as glass breaking. This time, Ryou knew it was Bakura and was actually a bit more relaxed, knowing his yami would probably come downstairs soon.

The man sensed Ryou's comfort and smirked. "You're right, we can't get you this time." He leaned forward so his head was in-between Malik's and Ryou's. "But count on this, we will." Ryou yelped as he felt something warm and wet lick his ear hungrily, then it left his ear, leaving it wet and cold. Ryou heard another yelp and could only assume it was Malik and that the sadistic man was molesting him as well. The man leaned back once more, smirking once again in triumph at their scared facial expressions. The two men casually walked out the door as if they were coming and going guests, leaving a very torn and ruined living room. As soon as they had gone, Ryou began sobbing. Malik gave him a comforting hug in an attempt to lighten his friend's spirits, but it only seemed to make him sob harder, clutching onto Malik as if he was the last thing Ryou had left. And in a way, he was.

The next morning, Ryou tried not to cry as he watched Malik and Marik leave. The blonde had been so kind and comforting to him during the short stay, Ryou now felt as if he couldn't live without him. "Ryou." He jumped as he heard his own name being said by the one person who had not said it in many years. He whipped around to see Bakura, standing there with his arms crossed, though he thankfully did not look angry. "Y-Yes?" Ryou stammered, hoping he hadn't burnt something in breakfest or that he looked okay. Bakura gave a sigh. "Malik told me what happened last night." He informed him, searching Ryou's face for a reaction. "O-Oh..." Ryou mumbled quietly as he recalled last night's events. Bakura's eyes narrowed at Ryou's short reply. "Who was it?" He asked slowly, his voice giving away his anger.

Ryou began shaking until Bakura grabbed his shoulders to prevent him doing so. "_Who was it?_"He asked again, lifting Ryou's face up so he could look into his eyes. Ryou sighed a little, "I do not know. It was only his henchmen that came last night." Bakura rolled his eyes, "No. Tell me who's behind it all." Ryou gulped slightly, making sure not to meet his yami's gaze.

"I really don't know for sure-"

"Ryou."

"B-But it could be one of my father's rivals or s-something, right?"

Ryou nearly sighed with relief as Bakura seemed pleased with this answer, but the relief faded when Bakura's eyes narrowed once again. "Did he touch you?" Bakura asked through gritted teeth, making sure to emphasize the last two words. Ryou nodded his head slightly. His eyes narrowed more, "Where?" Ryou motioned to his ear, shuddering at the rememberance of the man's tongue on his ear lobe, eyes filling with tears. And then, something happened that Ryou had only felt in his wildest dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm beginning to think I enjoy writing cliffhangers :3 Anyways, please R&amp;R if you can. I'd appreciate it, considering that means someone took the time to write a review for my lonely currently-reviewless fic. Oh, and I'll upload the next chapter later today as I already have it written out. Gotta go finish meh lunch, AKA Mac and Cheese! Audios!~Melody<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**OMFG I GOT 3 REVIEWS, YAS, YAS, YASSSSSSSS! Anyway, continue :3**

**Review Replies:**

**Hecate Heaven: Short and sweet. I like it. Thanks again 3**

**RainbowC: Aw, I'm glad you think so. And yes, even I was scared that I was gonna make the guy kidnapped them ;-; And yeah, I agree, they should protect their lights (just read this chapter and chu will seeee)**

**Warning(s): Der be language in dis der fic, and in the next few chapters possible non-con if it is alright with my readers. If not, then well, no non-con xD **

**FAQ: Malik is the hikari, Marik is the yami. And I realize this might seem cliché` and similar, but trust me, it will not be. I also do not own the cover art of Bakura and Ryou.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, all of the boys would currently be in my closet. And since they're in this fic, they obviously are not.**

**Enjoy the chapter, excuse the shortness, read and review and don't forgettttt to ignore any grammar mistakes; my dad's laptop is one of those tiny tablet ones with a keyboard. XD**

* * *

><p>It felt magical, as if it was only a dream, yet it was so close, so real. Bakura had actually <em>kissed <em> him! Not a rough, coarse kiss. This one was soft and loving, like his kisses used to be so long ago. Bakura pulled away slowly, gently carressing Ryou's cheek. "No one will hurt you, Ryou, I promise." Bakura assured him. Ryou was to stunned by Bakura's sudden change in behavior to say anything, he was also to busy rejoicing. Then he remembered a certain blonde. "What about Malik?" Ryou asked quietly, remembering the man's parting words.

Bakura thought about this. Marik was Malik's yami, so they couldn't just have only Malik staying at their house. However, though Marik didn't seem like it, he knew deep down the yami truly cared for Malik, he was just a little rough on him. _Just like me. _Bakura thought dejectedly, remembering how he'd slapped Ryou last night. Wait, what was he saying? He couldn't be going soft, could he? "I don't know, but he's Marik's responsiblity." Bakura replied coldy, nearly wincing when he saw Ryou's said expression. "But he's our friend!" Ryou protested as he watched Bakura walked away. Bakura paused. "Your friend." He muttered in response as he head towards the kitchen.

Ryou sighed deeply. He knew happiness never lasted, or so it seemed. No, it was true. Happiness doesn't last. If it did, why then did Malik have to leave? Why did Bakura's kiss last so long, yet so short? Why did his Father's letters end so quickly? It seemed as if this world didn't want him to have happiness. Ryou shook those thoughts out of his head quickly. He couldn't think thoughts like that, he had to stay strong and keep going. "Do you mind if I go over to his house?" Ryou asked Bakura timidly, watching as his double uncorked a bottle cap off of a beer bottle. "What are you, stupid?" Bakura replied harshly, feeling slight regret once again when Ryou's eyes filled with hurt. "If someone is after you, you need to stay inside."He added, using a softer tone in order to comfort his hikari. Ryou nodded, his white bangs obscuring his face from Bakura, though Bakura knew he saw small tears cascading down his face.

Guilt had washed over Bakura since then. He couldn't stop thinking about the tears on Ryou's face, and how he desperatly wanted to wipe them away, but somehow could not. He knew the boy had been shattered long ago; it was how he'd been created. _Is that all I am? Something that feeds on his sadness? _Bakura thought angrily, wondering how he could possibly live with himself. But what had shattered Ryou? What had been done? He knew the death of Ryou's beloved mother and sister had made him extremely sad, but this wasn't just sadness, it had shattered Ryou's very soul and spirit. He knew he couldn't ask the boy, but he still wished he knew.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Malik's POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sighed as Marik pulled his shirt back on with that usual smirk on his face. Ignoring the searing pain in my rear end, I sat up to clear my head and think. Ryou was probably so cold and alone right now, afraid of what was going to happen to him. "It doesn't help that Bakura's a jerk." I muttered to no one but myself, glaring as I remembered the slap Bakura had given Ryou. My own cheek began to ache at the thought, but I ignored it, to focused on my thoughts. I couldn't help but shuddering as I remembered that man licking the shell of my ear. It was so vile and disgusting, I spit onto the floor as if I was attempting to cleanse myself. Marik noticed this and raised an eyebrow at me, to which I just shrugged.

As I was eating my dinner, which was just some leftovers from Ra knows when, I heard a knock at the door. I scowled deeply at it. No way Bakura let Ryou go by himself, and there wasn't any way Bakura had left Ryou alone, I knew those two facts for sure. "Get behind me." Marik spoke solemly for one once, so I gulped and followed his instructions, though I couldn't say I was not surprised. I heard cracking sounds, and peered out from behind my yami. I gasped in surprise as cracks in the door began appearing. Marik gritted his teeth in frustration. "Go upstairs, _now_." I quickly complied, rushing up the steps as fast as possible. "I hope Ryou's fine.." I whispered to myself as I hid under the bed, mixing myself in along with the various articles of clothing which laid under it. I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard a loud crunching sound which could only be identified as wood cracking under pressure. They were inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**3rd Person, Ryou and Bakura's House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Ryou was looking at his window at the navy blue night sky, dotted with gorgeous stars. He had thought about wishing on one, which lead him to remember the times he and his mother had sat outside, his beautiful mother pointing out a shooting star or the pale moon. She'd tell him that he was her little moon, pale and white, and always brightening up even the darkest of times. Ryou couldn't help the tears that formed in his eyes at those memories, even if they were many years old. It was the only good memories he could truly hold close to his heart. He heard a knocking noise and curiously glanced down, hoping it was Malik. To his utter surprise, it was a man in a suit.

His heart dropped. This was one of the men from last night. The same one who had licked his ear. Stumbling and tripping, Ryou ran as fast as possible towards Bakura's room, knowing he'd be there. "Bakura-!" Ryou was cut short as he was pulled into a strong, warm embrace. "I know." Bakura replied quietly. He nodded at Ryou before rushing off, presumably downstairs. Ryou knew he was supposed to hide and immediatly hid in the bathroom, locking the door behind him and cowering in the bathtub.

Bakura rushed down stairs with bared teeth, furious at whoever thought they could touch his Ryou. His fury increased when he heard the door cracking. Were they really breaking in? Even though Bakura was not scared for himself, he was worried for Ryou's safety. Whoever was looking for him meant business, and wasn't just some pedophile looking for a bitch. As the door finally broke down, Bakura fell into a fighting stance, prepared to defend Ryou with his life. "

"Hello there." The man said coolly as if they were good friends. Bakura growled at him, which caused the man to laugh. Upstairs, Ryou heard that laugh. It was cold, empty, and had no humor whatsoever. Ryou wanted to see Bakura, but he knew he could not move or else he'd be caught. "What do you want?" Bakura snapped, his patience already running thin. The man simply chuckled, "I'm sure you're already aware of that, correct?" Bakura snorted. "As if I'm going to let you take him."

Ryou was hearing the conversation from upstairs and felt a warmness in his heart at Bakura's words. He felt safe, knowing someone like Bakura was protecting him. But wasn't it just yesterday that Ryou had felt he need to be protected from Bakura? He quickly shunned that thought. Perhaps Bakura had just been extra upset or angry. He jumped violently when he heard a hacking sound on the bathroom door. Peaking out from behind the shower curtain, he nearly fainted when he saw metal poking its way into the wooden door. He backed away, pressing himself against the coated bathroom-walls, hoping Bakura was okay.

"Oh, I won't be taking him." The man hinted, grinning when Bakura's face lit up with pure raw rage. Bakura ignored the man and rushed up the steps, faster than he had ever run in his life. If the man meant what he said, someone else was coming for Ryou, probably through the window. He heard a heartwrenching call for his name, knowing immediatly whose voice it belonged to. "Ryou!" Bakura screamed, rushing into his white haired hikari's room. He heard sobbing coming from the bathroom, and immediatly swung the door open, not even caring what shape it was in.

"Ryou!" Bakura yelled for the boy, wanting so bad to hold him and comfort him. There was a gun pressed to Ryou's temple, the pressure had probably already caused a bruise. " .go." Bakura growled, his anger already past its peak when the man smirked and pushed the gun harder against his temple, electing a cry from Ryou. Bakura gritted his teeth, his heart already aching at Ryou's anguished cries. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, whipping around to find-

* * *

><p><strong> .Down. Anyways, yeah...That escalated quickly xD Alright, now instead of just having a stupid cliffhanger I need you beautiful readers to review and in your review, I'd like you to say what you want to happen. Here are the choices:<strong>

**Both Ryou and Malik get Kidnapped**

**Only Ryou gets kidnapped**

**Only Malik gets kidnapped**

**Marik defeats Malik's attackers and assists Bakura in defeating Ryou's, and the hikari's are safe for the moment**

**Bakura defeats Ryou's attackers and assists Marik in defeating Malik's,and the hikari's are safe for the moment**

**So enjoy your voting! See you all later!~Melody**

**P.S. TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! CUE DA MUSIC! THIS GURL IS ON FIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yayyyyy, a new chapter! Alright, so using my trusty reviews (shoutouts to everyone who has reviewed so far) I created a unique chapter where everyone is happy.**

**SSJ2BlazeSG: A fellow Minecrafter! Yay! Anyways, yessss, I am going to snatch someone, but who is it? DUN DUN DUN DUN, read to find out!**

**RainbowC: I love how much you review xD And I agree, Ryou needs Bakura so they can bond and all that stuff. And don't worry, the lights are safe... For now! DUN DUN DUN DUN**

**Warning(s): Language is in this chapter due to Bakura, and that's about NOWWW**

**Disclaimer: I totally own one of the most popular anime ever. Yeah no. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**Excuse the mistakes and be nice! Oh, and I did my best to spell check this.**

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~~~Malik and Marik's house, 3RD Person~~~~~~~~~~~~~<strong>

Malik cringed at the sound of flesh against flesh, or the pained cries erupting from both his yami and his opponets. Malik knew Marik could win; he was a yami and the criminals were simply human. He wasn't scared for himself, more so Ryou. The whitette was frail, and easily broken. He sighed, hoping that no matter how much of a baka Bakura was, he'd at least save Ryou. He scowled as he remembered the painful slap that had been delivered to Ryou simply because the teen was worried about him.

"Malik, I need you!" Marik's voice called loudly, and to Malik's relief it sounded neither panicked nor hurt. As he rushed downstairs, Malik made sure to grab some source of defense. He winced when a baseball bat was all he could find, but he took it with him nonetheless. As Malik arrived at the scene, he saw the un-moving bodies of those who had intruded, with Marik smirking triumphantly down at them, even though his smirk quickly faded and was once more replaced with a serious expression. "We need to go over to Bakura and Ryou's house, quickly." Malik nodded and was out the door right behind Marik within a matter of seconds.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bakura and Ryou's house, 3RD Person~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Bakura..." The poor boy sobbed helplessly as the gun pressed futher into his temple. Bakura snarled at the man holding Ryou hostage, but the man simply grinned devilishly in response. "Let him go!" He yelled once more, using all of his willpower to prevent himself from charging at the man. If he did, he knew it was his life or Ryou's, and if he was dead he obviously couldn't save Ryou. "I do apologize, but I'm afraid I cannot do that." The man answered with mock sympathy, enjoying Bakura's angry growl. "Don't..." They both looked at Ryou. "Don't..hurt...him..." Ryou said quietly, his eyes meeting nothing but the bathroom's tiles. Bakura's growling came to an abrupt halt. Did the hikari, who after being so cruely treated by him, just try to spare his life? Bakura scowled. "Ryou, you don't know what you're saying. I'm not worth you. Nothing is." Bakura muttered loud enough for both Ryou and the man to hear, though he could care less about the latter. The man smirked after hearing this, "Oh, how touching. I didn't know you two were love birds."

Bakura was quite close to saying they were not till his memory faded back to when he had kissed Ryou gently. The memory seemed to fuel him with even more anger. Not because of the memory itself, but because it reminded him how important Ryou truly was to him. "Shut the fuck up, and let him go." Bakura snarled once more, already in a fighting stance. The man noticed this and snorted. "Do you really think I'd just drop him and run off?"

"You had better." Flickers of hope shot up in both Ryou and Bakura's hearts. That was Malik's voice, and if Malik was here, it also meant Marik was as well. The man grinned, but Bakura noticed it was no longer full of confidence and power but full of fear. "Hmm, seems the calvary has arrived." He shoved a surprised and thankful Ryou towards Bakura, who quickly caught him and held him close. The man grinned once more, and to everyone's surprise, it was full of malice. "It seems your friends are rather concerned about you because you're so frail." The man remarked, gesturing towards Ryou. "What happens if I...target another frail person?" He wondered aloud on purpose, his grin hinting he meant what he said.

No one in the room but Ryou realized who the man was talking about. "Don't you dare touch Yugi!" Ryou whispered, though his voice carried as much power as if he had yelled. The man laughed coldly and was gone in a flash of lavender light. Ryou turned to face his friends and yami, "We've got to warn Yugi and Yami!" They all nodded and rushed out of the bathroom, out of the house in a matter of seconds.

**~~~~~~~~~~Yugi and Yami's house, 3RD Person~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Yugi layed on the couch, sleeping peacefully. His watchful yami, who was also called Yami, kept an eye on him should he wake up. His aibou's peaceful face made him feel peaceful. Of course, you would always find comfort knowing those you care about are safe and sound. Yami was about to fetch Yugi a pillow when the doorbell rang loudly. The only one who used the doorbell was Ryou, and Bakura normally didn't let the boy out so it must be urgent. Yami stood up and arrived at the door in a few long strides. He opened the door quickly and immediatly fainted, cold hard steel having made contact with his head. Due to his sleeping state, Yugi had no idea that Yami had just been mistaken for him, and slept on peacefully.

15 Minutes later, a loud knock awoke the tri-colored hair boy sleeping on the couch. He yawned and glanced around for Yami, but after finding his yami was not there he stood up to answer the door. "Hey guys!" Yugi said cheerfully, blissfully ignorant about what had transpired a few minutes ago. His cheerfulness faded slightly when he noticed their serious expressions. Even Ryou was serious looking, which was a very rare occasion, and was a big enough cause for worry. "What's wrong?" He asked, clearly concerned. They all blinked at once, then Ryou smiled. "Yugi! You're okay!" He said elatedly, hugging his confused friend. "Of course I am...?" He replied, though he still hugged his friend back. "Where's Yami?" Malik questioned, noting the other tri-colored being was not anywhere that he could see. Yugi's confused face contorted with slightly worry. "That's just it. When I woke up, he wasn't there." Yugi's face began to look more worried by the second until tears formed into his eyes.

"We've searched everywhere, and knowing Yami, he wouldn't just leave without saying anything." Malik sighed, now as equally depressed as Yugi. Bakura, who was leaning against a wall with crossed arms, scoffed. "Try using the mind link." He suggested, making sure to sound like he didn't care. Though Yami was his rival, he was also Ryou's friend and he knew both Ryou and Yugi would be broken if something bad had befallen him, so he might as well help a little. Yugi's tear streaked face lit up in excitment and hope, nodding a thanks towards Bakura for his help, the latter simply smirking in response.

_Yami? You there?_

Yugi sighed hopelessly. Yami wasn't answering at all, which was certaintly not a good sign. He always answered his hikari; no matter what was going on at the time, where he was, or who he was with."I couldn't find him." The poor boy sniffed sadly, managing a weak smile when Ryou gave him a hug once again. Ryou abruptly pulled away as if he'd been burned. "It's all my fault..." The whitette whispered sadly, just now realizing what had happened. "What is?" Asked Malik, who had just entered the room after searching some nearby stores with Marik. "Yami was mistakened for Yugi." Ryou explained sadly, tears already cascading down his face. They dripped onto his shirt and pants, but he did not notice. "Why was he mistakened for me? What's going on?" Yugi asked worriedly, looking at everyone in the room's faces for some sort of hint as to what had just happened.

After explaining the whole fiasco, Yugi bit his lip in frustration. "It isn't your fault, Ryou." He said gently, putting a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. Ryou replied with a sad whimper, cupping his face in his hands and resting his elbows on his knees. Everyone was silent for a moment until they heard Bakura's usual bored sounding snort. "Well, we'll just get the guy back, right?" The white haired yami said, his words assuring everyone but Ryou, who still felt mildly responsible. "That's right!" Yugi said with his usual cheerful and determinded voice, and everyone else in the room, this time including Ryou, said the same thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Dat drama though ;-; Oh and for those who do not know, baka means 'idiot' in Japanese.<strong>

**Bakura: You'd know.**

**Melody: Hey! Don't insult your authoress.**

**Yugi: But you kidnapped Yami!**

**Yami: And I'm your profile picture to boot!**

**Melody: Well, Yugi's always kidnapped, so I was giving him a rest.**

**Ryou: I could've been shot.**

**Bakura: If you did get shot, she'd die painfully.**

**Melody: Heh heh ^.^' Next chapter will focus on the dude who has mercilessly kidnapped Yami!**

**Malik: You mean you?**

**Melody: Hey! I'm not a dude-**

**Marik: Aha! She admitted to the other part!**

**Melody: . Gotta run, see ya next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Baaaaa. Like my sheep imitation? Anyways, PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS AND STUFF FIRST! Did I scare you away yet? No? Okay, good.**

**Warning(s): This chapter is rated M due to slight sexual content and language. I say slight because let's just say no clothes come off XD**

**Alright, enjoy Chapter 5, and review nicely. Oh, and make sure to read the Author's Notes at the end of the fic, they're VERY important. Please ignore any grammar mistakes; I wrote this chapter on a tiny keyboard which I am not used to.**

* * *

><p>Yami groaned as he slowly slipped back into conciousness, a headache pounding mercilessly. "Where...?" The yami muttered, putting his hands on the ground in an attempt to push himself up. At first he succeeded, then found out that coarse rope prevented him from standing up. He settled for simply sitting against the wall, and then focused his attention span towards what had happened and where he was. He vaguely remembered opening the door and being clocked on the head, though for some odd reason the part of the memory which revealed his attacker's face would not come to him. He silently berated himself for not only getting caught so easily, but also forgetting his attacker's facial appearance. "At least it isn't Yugi," Yami sighed thankfully, now beginning to occupy himself with the task of finding out where he was.<p>

Glancing around, he could tell it wasn't a cell but a room. Judging by the size and lack of furniture, either it was a guest room or perhaps a more 'fancy' jail. There weren't any windows, which he at first found odd, but after consideration realized it made perfect sense. "So whoever's behind this either has done this before or has been planning this." Yami deduced quickly. "Brilliant job my boy. Simply brillant." Yami's head turned towards the evil tone, his face already switched to a cold glare. "Who are you?" He asked coldly, his tone sharp and laced with venom and disgust. The man laughed heartily at the icy question, but paused to answer it nonetheless. "You may call me Master." He answered. Yami noted that the man's tone went from a cheerfully obnoxious one to a coldhearted and evil one. Yami spat at the man's face, refusing to wince when the man cuffed him across the face. "You aren't my master!" He spat defiantly.

"Hmm, feisty. Just how I like it..." The man smirked as he spoke those words, his eyes sparkling with a devious lust. As Yami caught the man's lustful gaze, he became even more thankful this was not Yami. The poor young boy couldn't handle something this intense. Yami doubted even he could, though he'd give his all trying. "What do you want?" Yami asked through gritted bloody teeth. The man chuckled lightly as if he'd just been told a joke. "You know Ryou Bakura, correct?" The man began, seating himself in a chair Yami hadn't seen in the room beforehand. Yami gave a simple nod. "His father and I..." The man chuckled once more, "Aren't on the best of terms." He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking drags absentmindedly. "And what better way to get to him," an evil smirk crossed the man's face, "than to take his own son?" Yami growled at him, his eyes full of hate and disgust towards this man.

"Then why am I here?" Yami inquired curtly, refusing to honor this man with any form of respect. The man sighed. "My employees failed to collect him the first time." He coughed a bit from the smoke clouding his nostrils, then continued. "I knew he'd be forced to come to me if I had one of his friends." The man explained with a disgusting sense of humor, grinning to himself joyfully. Yami inwardly sighed with relief. _They don't know I'm not Yugi. _"Of course, I never knew his friends were this.." That repulsive glint came into his eyes once more, "_attractive." _He spoke with a lustfulness that Yami had never heard before. "Stay away from me." Yami warned, supressing a flinch when the man came closer. "Why?" The man whispered in his ear seductively, smirking when he felt his captive tense. Yami was about to either spit out an insult or push the man away when he felt a warm and wet muscle touch his ear. Yami gritted his teeth. In order to protect Yugi, he had to prevent this man from finding out he wasn't even that close to Ryou, so he had to act like Yugi as well.

He did not act when he shivered in disgust as the man licked his neck. Yami felt him smirk against his skin, and immediatly pushed him away. The man only chuckled once more, leaning himself once again on the side of Yami's head. "It took you long enough. Did you actually enjoy it?" He felt the man nibble his ear. Yami had had enough of this. He elbowed the man in the gut in a rush of energy, panting heavily as he watched the man pull back. It had just occured to Yami he'd been drugged, so the hit didn't seem to cause much pain, though it accomplished getting the perverted man away. "Panting heavily...just the way I like it.(1)" The man repeated over and over to himself, standing up and walking out of the room. Yami prayed that the man would not come back.

Meanwhile, Yugi had finished explaining what he remembered. "Yami isn't fooled easily. Perhaps they threatened you and then took him?" Malik suggested. The group had already figured out it was the same man who had attempted to kidnap Ryou and Malik, though they had not guessed why. Yugi shrugged, "Maybe, but I wonder why they choose him instead of me." They heard the sound of fingers snapping and they all faced Bakura, who looked to be in deep thought. "They didn't threaten anyone. They mistook Yami for Yugi, and in an attempt to get Ryou to come to them, kidnapped 'Yugi' so Ryou would trade himself for 'Yugi'." Bakura finished proudly, clearly pleased with himself. Marik smirked. "Didn't know you could be smart." Bakura murmured a 'shut the fuck up'.

"So now we have to figure out who took him and-" Yugi was interuppted by a cellphone ringing. They could all tell it was Ryou's as the phone had been given to him by Joey, who had set the ringtone to 'Dreams' from Gundam X. He tapped the answer button and brought the device to his ear.

"Hello? Oh, hello father."

"What?! I..."

"Thank you father. I love you too."

Ryou switched it off. "He just explained to me what's been going on." He sighed deeply, preparing himself for a rather long speech. "A few years ago, a man named Ebiru Asakawa was working with my father. They were quite close and enjoyed each other's company. Five years ago, I went to father's digging site as a 10th birthday present. A tragic accident happened when part of the digging site unexpectedly opened up. Me and Asakawa clung to the edge and father could only save one of us..." The albino trailed off sadly. After recieving a comforting shoulder squeeze from Malik and a reasurring smile from Yugi, he continued. "Father saved me and Asakawa fell. He lived but due to an injury in his leg limps often and cannot pursue his dream of digging. He want's to get back at father by hurting me, which would break father's dream of having nothing happen to me after my mother and sister's death." Everyone at the room scowled except for Yugi, who was to busy sympathizing with Ryou. Malik bit his lip thoughtfully. "Now we know who's behind all of this, we'll get Yami back and make sure that Asakawa doesn't hurt Ryou!" Malik declared, his normal determained grin finally finding its way onto his face. "Let's go kick ass!" Everyone looked at Yugi, who was the one who had said that statement. Yugi had already rushed out of the house, so with some shrugging and simply following, other's smiling in mirth, or some just following, the group headed out to rescue their friend.

The man limped back in the room, carrying a worn out duffle bag. He grinned when he saw Yami's limp form, the tri-colored dark sleeping peaceful. He couldn't help but noticed the perfect rhythm of his perfect chest rising up and down and how peaceful he looked. "Not for long, Yugi-_chan._"

* * *

><p><strong>READ THIS IF YOU CARE WHAT HAPPENS IN THE STORY!<strong>

**Due to my evil dude's perverted nature, and I know some readers are perverted: Do you want me to write a sex scene in the next chapter, which counts as non-con, and then have light gentle sex between a couple of your choice?**

**Couples to choose from:**

**Bakura/Ryou**

**Marik/Malik**

**and since poor Yami is gone, you would have to wait a bit for him and Yugi to do the do. PLEASE VOTE IF YOU CARE, and don't you dare call me some twisted psychopath who enjoys rape, because I despise it.**

**Someone I know has been raped and believe me, I loathe that man to the moon and would've watched his execution if I could.**

**(1) This is a line from Inuyasha, which I also do not own XD**

**Please vote, and if I do include non-con it will be for rape awareness and dedicated to my friend who went through it and killed herself because of it.**

**R&R!**


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!

**THIS IS NOT A REAL CHAPTER BUT IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY PLEASE READ THE TEXT BELOW!**

**Alright, first off, I am not discontinuing this. To hell with that idea. But here's the thing. Right now I have 2 reviewers who have voted for the pairings, and it's a stalemate. I've tried and tried again, but I can't write another chapter if the 2 reviews oppose eachother. I don't want people angry because I picked somebody's pairing over their's, so PLEASE! If you want me to continue this story please vote. **

**Thank you and I apologize for those of you thought it was a new chapter, but I can't upload one with the voting at a stalemate. Thank you for understanding.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, it's me Melody! I appreciate all of the voting I got. Anyways, enjoy this chapter which is really Chapter 6, though it's listed as Chapter 7 xD**

**P.S. I injured my thumb on my right hand, and I cannot use it for several months, so please excuse any poor mistakes! It's hard to type without one thumb, believe it or not, so this chapter took me two hours to write ;-;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the closest I've got is plushies of some of em.**

**Warning(s): Language and sexual content since you guys requested it, though due to this site's strict policy of not having graphic smex, it's not as much as I'd like it to be. Also excuse me if it's horrible; first time lemon writer here! But I don't want to get banned, soooo...**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Find anything?" Yugi asked sleepily, his head nodding every 5 seconds. Everyone else shook their heads with equal tiredness. Yugi sighed and bent his head towards his chest so they wouldn't see him crying, but the telltale drops of liquid on his shirt told otherwise. Ryou felt sympathetic towards the poor boy. It was his fault anyone had even gotten involved; it should be only him, and now all of his friends were either hurting or going to be hurt. "It's pretty late," Bakura pointed out, glancing at the clock in the room, which was flashing '12 AM'. "We're not going to find Yami that late at night, so why don't we-"<p>

"That's it!"

They all whipped their heads towards Ryou. "Yami's gone because of the man that want's me, right?" Ryou sighed when he noticed everyone's face, even Yugi's, scowled. "I know, I know. I shouldn't give myself up, but..." Something new, for the first time, entered Ryou's eyes, filling them with emotions he never knew he could have. Strength. Courage. Bravery. And this one surprised everyone most of all. Anger.

"All of you have gotten involved now because of me! You've all gone through things you shouldn't have, because of me. I can't let you all be hurt anymore, just because I'm to scared to stand up and do something. This is between me...and him." Ryou had turned his back towards the group, afraid of how they'd react. He felt a hand clamp on his shoulder and turned his head to see Bakura smiling from ear to ear. "Even if you are all tough guy, don't doubt for a second I won't come with you."

Ryou's small smile increased at those words. He never knew until now that Bakura truly loved him. A part of his mind was saying _and it took a horrible event to prove it? _But Ryou knew Bakura's love was real. Because he remembered Bakura's words, the same words that had healed all of the tears and holes in his heart.

_Please..don't...hurt...him._

_Ryou, what are you saying?! I'm not worth you. Nothing is._

"We'll get that idiot back, don't worry. And I have just the idea to do it." Bakura was a thief, so they all trusted him when it came to stealth missions. "Me and Ryou look alike, right?" They all nodded their heads slowly, vaguely seeing where Bakura was taking this. "I'll take his place." Bakura finished bluntly, rolling his eyes when Ryou begin sobbing hysterically. "I'm not done." Ryou stopped sobbing. "Considering he thinks it's you, he'll probably not have any guards following or protecting him. As soon as his back is turned..." Bakura made punches in the air. "But what if the guards come running?" Bakura snorted at Ryou's usual doubtfulness.

"You guys should be running at them by then." For some odd reason, that statement caused everyone to burst out laughing. Bakura muttered something about being overly dramatic as he watched them all collapse on the floor, giggling and laughing. Seeing Ryou laugh actually pleased him. He couldn't even remember the last time Ryou had truly smiled, and though he'd never say it aloud, Ryou's smile wanted to make him smile.

"Bakura?" Ryou yawned sleepily when the door to his room opened, revealing his yami. "What are you doing here?" Bakura walked over to Ryou's bed and plopped himself down onto it, ignoring Ryou's surprised cry. "Sleeping here of course." He replied nonchalantly, resisting the urge to smirk when Ryou cried once more. It was just far to adorable, and Bakura couldn't stand it. "B-But why?" He flinched when Bakura laid next to him. Bakura noticed this and groaned. "If you hate me that much, just say so. And if you did, I wouldn't blame you. I act like a total-" His sentance was stopped when he felt soft lips on his own. The lips pulled back quickly, followed by an apology, "I'm so sorry! I was just trying to make you happy and I-" This time, Bakura cut Ryou off by kissing him just as gently, which was a huge surprise to Ryou.

"Y-You love me?" Ryou whispered, his voice quiet and unsure. "It's not the most obvious thing in the world, but yes, yes I do." Bakura muttered back, eyes widening when he felt someone hug him tightly. "Thank you!" He heard Ryou say happily. Bakura drunk in the happiness in Ryou's voice. "I-I love you too." Ryou whispered, though his eyes were shining, full of joyful tears. "Look, Ryou, I know you might not be comfortable with this..." Bakura trailed off, glancing over Ryou's face for an answer. "As long as you're gentle." Ryou murmured softly, tilting his head and giving another smile.

"You sure you okay with this?" Bakura mumbled as he gave a light gentle kiss to Ryou's pale neck. "Y-Yes, just be careful." Bakura leaned back to stare into Ryou's eyes. Full of uncertainty, yet also full of trust. _Ryou...trusts me? After all of the times I've hit him, hurt him, and even nearly raped him..The kid still... _His thoughts sent Bakura into the sea of emotion, waves of guilt pounding onto him, drowning him in it. "Ryou." He began slowly, feeling slightly more confident when the albino looked him straight in the eye. "I'm sorry." He sighed deeply(1), watching Ryou for a reaction. "For what?" Ryou asked with his usual kind voice, his tone hinting he'd forgive Bakura no matter what.

"For all I've done to you." Ryou's face melted Bakura's heart(2), a forgiving smile etched across it. "I forgive you, Bakura." Bakura smirked, "Sorry for going all mushy on you. You ready?" Ryou nodded his head, his smile never leaving his face. Bakura started slowly by kissing up and down Ryou's jaw bone, pleased when he felt Ryou's shiver of pleasure. He moved down to his neck, keeping it slow as to not scare Ryou. He glanced up as if to ask for permission to remove his shirt, to which Ryou gave a small nod.

He slowly removed the shirt, then tossed it over the side of the bed. He bent down towards Ryou's chest, his eyes drinking in the beautiful sight. "Nice body, Ryou." Bakura said with a smirk as he licked Ryou's stomach. Ryou blushed heavily, especially when he felt something warm and wet on his nipple.

_We can't get you this time._

_But count on this: we will._

The man's words filled his brain. "Ah!" Ryou gave a scared cry as he felt Bakura's hand on his pant's waistband. "What's wrong?" Bakura asked, concern and worry apparent in his voice, which sounded quite odd, but Ryou was far to scared to notice. "H-h-he..said..he'd.." Ryou was sobbing now, and Bakura didn't e know why, but it apparently was not his fault. "Who?" Bakura growled, though he knew the answer. Ryou swallowed another sob, "O-o-one of the m-men who t-t-ried to k-kidnap me..." He hiccuped several times, but managed to continue, "S-Said t-t-hat after he l-l-l-licked..." His voice broke completely and all Bakura heard next was sobbing. Bakura sighed.

"B-Bakura?" Ryou gasped softly when he felt warmth enveloping him, covering him like a soft blanket. "I'm here, Ryou, I'm here." Ryou heard Bakura say gently, feeling a hand stroking his hair slowly. Ryou sighed, full of content, and let sleep take him.

* * *

><p>"Good luck guys!" Yugi and Malik said at once, waving to Bakura and Ryou as if they were seeing them off. Ryou was going because of several reasons, the biggest being he wouldn't let Bakura leave without him. "I don't need luck." Bakura huffed, secretly enjoying the way Ryou giggled in response. Ryou's face went serious. "So I stay back and watch, and if something goes wrong, I call Yugi and Malik, right?" Bakura rolled his eyes nonchalantly, "You're supposed to call them so we can kick everyone's ass." Ryou gave Bakura a look, presumably for swearing, but Bakura just snickered and pretended to ignore it.<p>

"Good luck!" Ryou whispered as he watched Bakura turn the corner of Ebiru's-the man who was behind all this- lair. His job was to stay outside, and make sure back up was coming, which he knew would. When he gave them a signal, Yugi and Malik would sneak in and find Yami, then meet outside with Ryou once more. A shadow suddenly covered Ryou's form, and said boy whipped his head around to come face to face with the same man who had not only licked his ear, but had tried to abduct him. "Hello there." He said with a evil smirk on his face, which widened to a grin when Ryou began scooting away in fear.

"Not to shabby..." Bakura commented in his usual non-caring manner as he casually strolled down the hallways as if he belonged there. "Why thank you, I do try." Bakura rolled his eyes and turned around to see Ebiru himself standing there with a smirk on his face. "And where ever is your precious hikari, mmm?" Bakura growled at the way the man said 'precious', but tried to maintain his calm composure. For now, at least. "Not with you, that's for sure." He replied with a grin, loving the way the man snarled and was riled up at the snarky comment.

"Try being smart now." Ebiru said triumphantly, and brought out a knocked out and obviously limp body. "Ryou!" Bakura yelled, his outwardly calm composure had been broken with anger. "Let him fucking go, and maybe you'll keep your fucking head!" Bakura snarled, every single word he spoke dripping with deadly venom. He paused in his ranting when Ryou's form stirred, praying in his mind that the boy would wake up. He nearly sighed in relief when familiar brown eyes fluttered open, looking cautiously around and pausing on Bakura's form.

"Bakura!" Ryou called out, holding his arm out and reaching for his darker half. "Hmm, according to my men, you two seem to have a lot of...'touching moments'." Ebiru said with a sly smile. "Perhaps this boy, means a little something to you?" Bakura snarled, but he noticed Ryou seemed to look happy at the thought of Bakura caring for him. "At least I'm not some sore loser who has nothing to do." He countered, grinning when the man seemed to become angry at this comment.

"Because of this kid's father, I'll never walk again!"

Bakura snorted, "So? You should've been more careful." Ebiru laughed emptily. "Same with the boy. If he hadn't been fooling around-"

"Fooling around? Bitch please." At that statement, Ryou actually had to resist from giggling, though he did flash a smile at Bakura, who winked in response. Bakura was trying to stall for time, and he was doing a very good job of it, yes, but where on earth was Malik and Yugi with Yami?

* * *

><p>"This way, Yugi." Malik motioned for the shorter boy to follow him, carefully avoiding set traps or security guards. Yugi couldn't help but feel slightly doubtful, considering Malik acted as if he knew where Yami was, though he shouldn't know. Finally he decided to get the question's burden off of his shoulders, "Malik, how do you know where Yami is?" Yugi heard Malik chuckle quietly. "I don't really, but judging by the map on the outside, he's somewhere in the jail section." Though Malik couldn't see, Yugi nodded his head, pleased with his answer.<p>

"Yugi, we're here." Malik informed him as they slipped out from the air ducts. After clearing their throats and brushing themselves off, they dashed as fast as possible towards the 'Maximum Jail', where Yami most likely was being held. "He's in here!" Yugi exclaimed, both excited and worried to see his yami.

"Yami? It's me, Yugi!" Yugi called into the cell, nearly jumping in surprise when he heard the garbled response, "Yugi?" Yugi rushed towards the familiar voice, his eyes finally adjusting to the darkness. Yami wasn't in horrible condition, though he wasn't in any real shape to fight. He had several bruises along with dried blood in some areas, but he looked fine. "Good, you're alright." Yami stood up, wincing slightly from the pain of putting weight on his no-doubt numbed feet.

"I'm sorry to break up the family reunion," Both faced Malik, "but we need to hurry up and get to Bakura and Ryou." At the mention of Bakura's name, Yami's face looked both surprised and amused. "Bakura's here?" He asked as the ran down various hallways. Both Yugi and Malik nodded at his question, though they couldn't help but wonder themselves why Bakura was here. The whole point had been to rescue Yami, though taking down that weird man was also a big priority.

* * *

><p>"Anyways, I'm finished with small talk." Ebiru sighed with irritation, intentionally scraping Ryou's pale cheek with his fingernail, drawing both blood and a cry from said boy. Bakura glared at him. "You know you can't have Ryou." He said with firmness, though his death glare remained on his face.<p>

"That's right, you can't!" They turned at the familiar voice of Yugi, who was standing in between Malik and Yami. "And we're not going to let you try either." Malik declared, taking two steps forward. Ebiru laughed, earning a wince from nearly everyone. "I am the one who has the boy, am I not?" He smirked at his own words.

"Not only is a bitch, but he's also blind!" Ebiru was about to retort when he noticed some was different. The difference being Bakura was holding Ryou bridal style, and he was not. "How-?!" He spluttered, fury now his prime emotion.

"Ready to defeat this guy once and for all?" Yugi asked his friends, who gave a nod in response. "That will have to wait for another day." At those words, Ebiru took off running. Everyone other than Bakura (who was holding a shaking Ryou) gave chase, but the man disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Where do you think he went?" Yugi asked curiously as he took a seat in the living room of Ryou and Bakura's house. "Probably Egypt." Ryou replied with a heavy sigh. "Why there?" They all asked at once, each eager to know how and where they could stop this horrible man. "It's where my father works," Ryou explained, gesturing to a map of Egypt. "I'm supposed to be visiting my father soon, so he's no doubt lying in wait." Ryou's voice seemed to lose it's strength at the 'lying in wait' part of his sentance, and he began shaking again.

"Don't worry, we've got your back!" Yugi said cheerfully. Ryou smiled at him, though his smile seemed sort of wary and worn, as if it was becoming harder and harder for him to smile. A genuine smile crossed his face when he felt Bakura's familiar arms around him, holding him in a protective embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter sucked ass, but it's hard to concentrate when your freaking thumb hurts and you can't use it. . Anyways, yes, I am sorry if the smex was shorter than you wanted it to be, but hates that type of thing and I do not wanna be in Ban Land. Expect the next chapter soon, and sorry for both the wait, and all of the other shit I've put y'all through. See ya next chapter!~Melody<strong>

**(Oh, and if you like Yu-Gi-Oh! I highly recommend watching LittleKuriboh's Yu-Gi-Oh abridged series; it's freakin hilarious. Also, I found a whole bunch of t-shirts for Yu-Gi-Oh on this site called Redbubble . com, without the space obviously. It had Darkshipping, Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping, Thiefshipping, etc. shirts which were awesome as hell, and I'll admit I'm tempted to buy the Darkshipping one. It also has tote bags and other cool shit, so check em out.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all! It's Melody, updating from her hotel room xD I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not, it's mostly up to you all. Anyways, sorry for the wait, I've been kinda busy.**

**Oh, and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! by the way, some middle aged guy does, and I'm neither middle-aged nor a guy, so cross me off the list of suspects (though that is one crime I wanna be guilty of) ^.^**

**Disclaimer: ._.**

**Warning(s): Eh, this chapter is still T, nothing to worry about.**

**Enjoy, and thanks to all of my kind and awesome reviewers!**

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad all of you decided to come with me to visit my father!" Ryou said cheerfully as they walked through the large airport. Yugi smiled, "Of course we would. Besides, Egypt is probably fun!" Ryou opened his mouth to reply but closed it in a hurry, halting his steps. "What's wrong?" Malik asked with concern, peaking over the albino's hair to see. Ryou shook his head as if trying to clear his thoughts. "I thought I just saw someone in a suit starring at us."<p>

Yugi shrugged, confused. "But a lot of people have suits at the airport." "Well," He'd dropped his voice to a whisper, "the difference is that the man who is after me always wore a badge on his chest when we were digging, and insisted that his employees do the same." After explaining it to everyone else, Ryou peaked over his shoulder, but didn't see the man. "Guess he ran away..." Ryou sighed heavily, and those standing behind them could tell he was beginning to become very worried.

"Just don't split up." Malik suggested, stepping a little closer to the other two at his own words. "The yami's might not be here but that doesn't mean we're helpless." He added, wondering or not if it was a good idea when Ryou began to shake slightly. Both hikari's were about to comfort him when Ryou stopped on his own. "You're right! We can do this." Ryou said with confidence-or lack thereof-, putting on his cheerful smile once more.

"Well, it's time to board the plane." Yugi pointed out, standing up and stretching from his seat. The other two nodded and did the same, picking up whatever non-cargo luggage they'd brought with them. As they walked through the green carpeted metal tunnel that led towards the plane, the trio made sure to keep an eye out for someone with a suit and a badge, even though Ryou was the only one who knew how it looked.

Once on the plane, they were dejected to find out it was only two seats per row, though it wasn't surprising. "If all three of us can't sit together, then-" Malik cut Ryou off before the albino would volunteer to sit alone, "I'll sit alone. You two sit together." And with that, he quickly took a seat across from them, Yugi and Ryou sitting next to each other. "Do you know who's sitting next to you?" Yugi whispered quietly. Malik shook his head. "Not really, but whoever it is I'm giving them the window seat so they'd better be happy." He mock cracked his knuckles, earning laughs from the two across from him.

"What if the person sitting next to you is the man in the suit?" Ryou asked worriedly, glancing around to see if said man was on the plane. Malik shrugged. "It's not as if he can do anything, so I'm not that worried." Though the statement was semi-reassuring, there were still little seeds of doubt planted in all of their heads. They patiently sat, head in hands, or in Yugi's case, sleeping. Finally Ryou couldn't take it anymore. "Malik, let me take your place."

Malik shook his head, "Ryou-" Ryou cut him off, which surprised Malik to say the least. "I've always let my friends protect me and I'm going to return the favor." Malik sighed, shaking his head. "He won't do anything." "In that case, there is no reason for you to not let me sit there." The albino said firmly, and Malik rolled his eyes, knowing he'd lost the 'argument'. He reluctantly stood up and switched places, sitting next to a snoring Yugi.

"Ryou." Ryou turned his head from the window to his friend. "That's pretty brave of you. Good job." Ryou beamed happily, pleased he was finally doing something to help.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes into the flight and both Malik and Yugi noticed Ryou was already shaking. The man he was sitting next to did end up wearing a suit, though there was no badge. "You OK Ryou?" Yugi asked his friend, who gave a slight nod and smile in response. Yugi nodded back, comforted with this answer and fell back asleep. All of a sudden, Ryou's face contorted with pain and surprise. His head was bent backward, as if he was stretching his neck, and he made tiny little whimper sounds.<p>

That's when Malik figured out what was happening. The man next to him was _molesting _the poor boy, and he couldn't do a thing about it. Or could he? "Ryou." The hikari managed to look at Malik. "We're almost there, don't worry." He soothed him, reaching out and holding his hand. Ryou seemed to be holding back tears, though a few of them let loose onto his usual stripped shirt. "It'll be alright." He muttered, squeezing his hand tighter. This seemed to comfort Ryou just enough so he could let his sleepless body finally catch some rest. He'd been that tired.

The man sent Malik a heavy glare, but Malik returned one so ice cold the man looked away.

The moment the plane landed, Malik stood up and shook Ryou awake. The brown eyed boy blinked for a moment, then stood up and hugged Malik. Malik hugged him back, rubbing circles into Ryou's back. He felt tears fall onto his clothes and roll onto his back. At this point, Yugi had woken up and rushed over, clearly worried. "What-" He stopped when he noticed how Ryou's slacks were mussed up, and quickly began comforting his distraught friend.

"Ryou, would you like something to eat?" Yugi offered kindly, trying to make his friend feel a little better. Ryou sniffed and wiped his eyes, though the tears kept coming. "A-Alright." He replied, keeping his eyes downcast. As Yugi stood up, he noticed Malik's fists were clenched at his sides, and that his head was bowed, though Yugi could guess the blonde was equally as mad as himself.

Yugi came back with Ryou's favorite Egyptian food, which the albino had said before tasted like "Milk and honey". Ryou's face seemed to light up at the sight, taking the paper carton into his own hands, he began to eat slowly. As the other boys watched him eat, they couldn't help but scowl at the memory of a few minutes ago, remembering how much pain Ryou had seemed to be in. Yugi had not seen, though Malik had quickly told him what had happened.

"W-We should get going, Father's waiting outside." Ryou reminded them, standing up carefully. The other two nodded and stood up as well, walking towards the parking garage's entrance.

"Father!" Ryou exclaimed, rushing towards his father, who was already mimicking his son. They both met midway and seemed to be squeezing each other to death. "Look at you! I think you've grown!" Ryou's father pretended to measure Ryou, earning a chuckle from his son. "Probably. You haven't seen me in 6 months."

"Hello Yugi and Malik, Ryou's told me about you two many times." The man quickly shook hands with the other boys. "Well, ready to go?" He asked, opening two car doors, inviting the group in. They all hopped in, excitement causing them to forget all about the previous situation.

"Where are you digging right now Dad?" Ryou asked as he watched Egypt roll by. People caring things atop their heads or others selling trinkets, Egypt was one of the only places that-aside from it's prestigious airport and occasional hotel- seemed like it was still in Ancient times. "We haven't started digging yet." His father replied with surprising graveness. The drop in atmosphere was so obvious, Yugi decided to attempt to lighten the situation. "Hey Malik, think anyone here knows you?"

The blonde shrugged, "Probably so. My sister and father made staples of themselves here in Egypt." This sparked the curiousness in both Yugi and Ryou. "How?" Ryou asked, moving his gaze away from the window for a second. Malik chuckled as he remembered his family. "Well, not only did we stand out due to our hair, but also because we sell trinkets that we find in the sand dunes. They're pretty exotic, so a lot of people visit us."

"Here!" They all shot towards the windows, eager to see their hotel. It was huge for one in Egypt, looking like it had come out of New York or Las Vegas instead of the sand covered country. They all jumped out of the car and headed straight for it, barely noticing Ryou's father chuckling at their excitement.

"Ah, what a gorgeous fountain!" They all exclaimed in unison, looking up in awe at the at least-six-foot-tall fountain spouting crystal clear water with tiny beads within it. "I'm glad you like it." They turned around to see a young woman standing there. She had long flowing black hair that reached her waist, and pitch black eyes, sharp and almost accusing.

"H-Hello." Ryou spoke for all of them nervously. He still hadn't quite recovered from his encounter on the plane. The woman noticed his nervousness and melted her cold shell with a warm smile. "I apologize, I didn't mean to frighten you." She extended a light brown hand. "My name is Pearl, and I'm pleased to meet you."

"Wait, Pearl?!" Yugi and Ryou looked in Malik in surprise. Did the blonde know her? "Aren't you...?" Pearl nodded. "Yes, I am indeed your sister's close friend." At this they all inwardly relaxed, knowing Isis(1) didn't just make friends with anyone and would only trust the trustworthy. "What are you doing here?" Malik asked curiously, taking a seat next to Yugi, who with Ryou had sat down onto the fountain. Pearl sighed through her nose. "My father forced me to work here." She explained simply, no emotion making its way into her voice.

"He owns the hotel?" Yugi asked, then blushed when he realized what an obvious question it was. Pearl gave a semi-smile. "Yes, in a way." She put her hands on her black-skirted hips. "Are you going to go to your hotel rooms or not?" They all laughed and bid her farewell, standing up and walking to the elevator. As they were walking away, what they didn't here was Pearl muttering, "Why did Malik have to come with them?"

* * *

><p>"Wow, what a huge bed!" Yugi exclaimed happily before flopping onto the bed. Ryou simply sat down on one, while Malik continued to look the room over. "I'm going to go downstairs." Malik informed them, heading towards the door until he heard a protest come from Yugi and Ryou at the same moment, "Stick together!" Malik rolled his eyes with a smile. "Pearl's down there. I'll be fine."<p>

Yugi and Ryou raised confused eyebrows. "Pearl and my sister are both extremely protective of me. Plus Pearl can really kick butt." This time, skeptical eyebrows were raised (though only by Yugi. Ryou actually believed the blonde). "She beat up a whole gang without so much of a scratch." And with that, they let the Egyptian leave the room.

As Malik walked down the long carpeted hallways, he heard voices coming from one of the larger, business rooms. At first he ignored it, thinking it was only a meeting, but halted his steps when he heard a familiar female voice. "No, I will not betray Isis!" He heard her say defiantly with her usual strong voice. _Betray...Isis? _Malik shook his head, and kept walking. Though he couldn't help but wonder what the woman had meant.

"Malik." The trio looked up from their various Egyptian guide books and looked at the room door. Since the speaker had said Malik, the blonde got up and opened to reveal Pearl. "May I come in?" The woman asked, her jet black eyes darting back and forth. Malik nodded and closed the door quietly behind her. Pearl shut the curtains and stood where each one of them could see her.

"I have something I need to tell you." She said gravely, her face now void of it's warm and welcoming smile. "There's a man, and he's after you, young white haired one." They all nodded, already knowing this, though Pearl did not look surprised. "Isis informed me of this before you came, saying to protect all of you." Her eyes grew heavy with sorrow and pain, as if what she was about to say was something she'd hoped she'd never have to.

"My father is the man who is after you." She whispered quietly, strong eyes looking forward. "He has ordered me to kill the two of your friends and bring you back to him." She continued, her voice beginning to break. Looking up, she could see their reactions. Yugi and Malik looked stunned, but Ryou's face was covered in tears, saddened that such a noble woman was chosen to do this.

Pearl's expression changed. The sadness had long gone, replaced by defiance and strength. "But I shall not, even if it means my death."

* * *

><p>That night, a sound of rustling covers was heard as Ryou slipped out of bed quietly, being careful not to wake his partners. "I'm so sorry.." He whispered before heading out of the hotel room.<p>

He strolled down the hallways sadly, pushing away the tears that wanted to drip down his cheeks. He didn't deserve to cry when he'd caused the pain of so many others.

Yugi. It was because of him that his yami had gotten not only captured, but possibly gotten far worse.

Malik. He'd been molested and attacked, and nearly abducted because of him.

Bakura. He loved him so much, yet he'd put the yami through stress and even pain.

"And it's all my fault..." Ryou sobbed silently as he stood in front of the one door he wanted to be farthest away from. "You always were the self-blaming type, though I suppose I find that attractive." Ryou turned around at the deep accented voice to see his yami, Bakura, standing there with his usual smirk. His smirk disappeared, replaced by a sober expression. "Stop trying to lay everything on yourself. It's not as if you wanted this man to come after you."

Ryou had to agree with that, though he still felt as if it was partly his fault. "Then what should I do?" The white-haired boy asked quietly, shuffling his feet back and forth on the hotel's red carpet. All of a sudden a cold hand clasped onto the front of his collarbone, using it to push him back into an unknown chest. "Ryo-" The last syllable was cut off as a thin silver needle flashed towards Bakura, the yami not seeing it in time. The slim metal hit his arm, sinking into it slowly and painfully.

"Bakura!" Ryou exclaimed worriedly, struggling to break loose and rush to his stricken and hurt darker half. A odd smelling cloth clamped over his mouth, Ryou recognizing it as a sleeping drug. He fought against it, but his frail body, already shaken from earlier that day was no match for the overwhelming fume, and he collapsed into his captor's arms.

"Letting your guard down for just a moment, how unprofessional." The man tsked, and Bakura could just imagine the smug smirk on his face. The needle had injected some sort of paralyzing poison, rendering all forms of self defense useless in the current situation. Expecting the man to simply leave him laying there, but was extremely surprised when he felt his limp body slung over a shoulder. "Considering you two are quite close, the boss figured we could get what we wanted if we had some..." A sickening smile flickered across the man's lips, "_Insurance._"

* * *

><p><strong>*Sobs* I feel as if the story is coming to an end for some reason. I planned to make this at least 10 more chapters though, with a possible sequel. Anyways, the reason I'm out of town in the first place is due to my brother's hockey games. This is the last one I believe, which sucks because I love watching hockey. See ya next chapter! P.S. I'll be home tomorrow in the Afternoon, but I won't update until Monday because I'll be resting. XD I have to go to his game tomorrow at 10:30 AM. Bye!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**DAMN IT, THIS CHAPTER IS SAD! SAD AS HELL ;-;**

**Disclaimer: I *sniff* don't own *sniff* Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**Warning(s): Sadness, much sadness. So sad. Wow. ;-;**

**Enjoy, I *sobs* guess.**

* * *

><p>"Yugi, Yugi wake up!" The tri-colored hair popped up from underneath warm covers, moaning softly. "Ryou isn't here!" Malik continued with frantic worry. Yugi<p>

shot up from bed, clambering out as fast as his legs could take him. Malik was right behind him, running as fast as possible. Finally, they came to some sort of crossroad. It was an odd thing to have in a hotel, but they couldn't sit and ponder it.

"You get Pearl! I'll get his father!" Yugi instructed, running off as soon as Malik nodded. The blonde headed towards the elevator, knowing Pearl would most likely be taking to high-end guests, which always relaxed on the highest floors. What the violet eyed boy did not notice, was a man in a suit in the elevator with him.

"Hah, ran right to us." The man sneered before pinning Malik against the metal walls, wrists above his head. Malik snarled defiantly in the man's face. He wasn't going to seem weak now. Lashing out, he kneed the man in the crotch, smirking in momentary satisfaction when he crumpled to the ground. He silently thanked who ever had graced men with balls and ran off, deciding to take the stairs instead.

Yugi had no problems getting to Ryou's father, who was instantly alarmed and grieved by the sudden news and agreed to help the boys. "Malik, do you have-" Malik nodded, gesturing to the woman behind him, who looked upset at what Malik had just told her. "I am so sorry!" She whispered sadly as they ran to the entrance of the hotel.

"Quick, we need to know if a large group of black suited men was here!" Yugi exclaimed, not caring how jumbled his words were as long as they were understandable. The desk clerk, though confused, recognized Ryou's father and was on it quickly. She told them that they had just left this morning, adding hesitantly that they were carrying an albino-looking boy.

Knowing this was Ryou, they quickly thanked the lady and dashed out, ignoring the cries of 'Are you checking out?' that followed. Piling quickly into the car, knowing it was a race against time, they sped towards the one placed where they knew Ebiru would be.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the site on which Ebiru had injured his leg, true to form, he was standing there, holding Ryou hostage. "Let my son go Ebiru." Ryou's father threatened the moment he stepped out of the car. As Pearl stepped out, she saw the battered and hurt state of Ryou and snarled angrily. "Father, you dare hurt a boy?!"<p>

Her father scoffed at her in disgust. "You dare betray your own father?" At this, Pearl actually laughed, though it held only spite and hatred. "A father who hurts innocent people is no father of mine." She said with narrowed and passion lit eyes. "Now let the boy go." Ebiru laughed crazily as if he'd gone out of control.

"Never! I wouldn't have this limp if it wasn't for him!" He pointed accusingly at Ryou's father, who looked shocked and angry. "See how he feels when someone he loves has a limp!" Ebiru dragged a struggling Ryou closer towards the edge, and at this moment, everyone realized what was going to happen.

"Please father! Stop!" Pearl screamed in agony, not being able to bear the burden of seeing her once-admirable father do this to such an innocent and sweet boy. Ebiru raised Ryou up in the air, but was suddenly knocked over by an odd force, which turned out to be a body.

Both bodies fell down the site's crater. "Are you alright?!" They all said at once as they rushed to Ryou, but the boy shot up and ran towards the crater, climbing down the ladder which led to it safely. Following his example, the group went down the steps, one by one.

"BAKURA!" Ryou screamed, running over to his fallen yami. "I'm fine." He managed to grunt in response, angry at the way his voice crumpled with pain. He wanted to mask it, not-

Wait, was Ryou hugging him? "Remember? When I was crying, you hugged me. I'm going to return the favor, even if you're not crying." Ryou continued to hug his yami lovingly, the very warmth and aura Ryou gave off was warm and welcoming, causing Bakura absentmindedly to return the hug. As his lighter half pulled back, Bakura noticed unshed tears in glistening doe brown eyes.

"On the plane..." Ryou started, encouraging himself to be strong, but he broke. He couldn't take it anymore. All of the pain, the tears, the cries that wanted to come out finally did.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Ryou sobbed, hiccuping every so often, shrinking away from Bakura's comforting hand. "I wish was as strong as you! I wish I didn't have to be such a crybaby, such a weakling!" Bakura's eyes widened at his hikari's words. He'd never spoken like this before. He'd berate himself, but he would not say things like this.

"Why do I have to cry at everything?! Why am I such a-" Ryou was cut off but strong arms, pulling him into a firm embrace. "Angel without wings?" Bakura finished softly, petting his hikari's hair lovingly. "It's me who should be apologizing. I abused you. You became like this because of me." He began rocking Ryou back and forth as a loving mother would her newborn child.

"But it's not a weak point. Because of you, I changed." Ryou had stopped sobbing, only little sniffles and whimpers now. "How did I change you?" The boy whispered, unsure if Bakura was telling the whole truth.

The darker half chuckled. "Do you think I would've rescued that goody-two-shoes Pharaoh on my own? Do you think I would've hugged someone and cherished them on my own? Do you think I would've cared about anyone but myself if it wasn't for you?"

"Malik. He told me about what happened to you on the plane." Ryou felt a firm, yet gentle hand cup his chin and lift his head up, meeting Bakura's eyes. "An angel, should never go through hell this many times." Bakura's voice faded, and Ryou felt his hand slip off of his chin. But before Bakura crumpled to the ground, for the first time in his life, he gave Ryou a genuine, loving, smile.

"How could you!" Ryou screamed at Ebiru, who was watching the situation with wide eyes. "How could you..." The group watched sadly as Ryou clutched the limp yami to his chest, sobbing and saying 'I'm sorry' over and over. "He was my whole world..." Ryou whispered, watching tears drip down onto Bakura's face. "Come back... Come back! Please!"

Pearl tried to put a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. They all did. But when the sound of a beating heart ends, sorrow is the only comfort.

* * *

><p><strong>I AM SUCH A FUCKING BITCH. I AM SO SORRY. SO SO SO SO SO SORRY. But wait, there's more! There will be more chapters. Wait, isn't Bakura dead? Or is he? IT DOESN'T MATTER OMFG I AM SUCH A MONSTER!<strong>

**R&R ;-;**


	10. Chapter 10(End)

**This chapter is pure and random crack, nothing serious, unless you count Yami and Bakura arguing over cake serious. Because believe me, they are serious.**

**Disclaimer: 9 freaking chapters and you still need it? Screw it. I've gotta go cook. Ain't nobody got time for a disclaimer! (I DON'T FUCKING OWN FUCKING YU GI OH! SOME MIDDLE AGED GUY DOES AND IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, I AIN'T NO MIDDLE AGED HOMIE!)**

**Warning(s): May impair your sense of sanity due to the intense dumbness. Oh, and language. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to all who have reviewed my story so far and have been with me the whole way. I thank you all for your kind support, words, and in Rainbowc's case, telling me I was a fucking bitch so that I could write a happy chapter instead of a sad one! (No seriously, I owe you one.)**

**Reviews, Readers, or just Random Homies, this one is for you!**

* * *

><p>Beep.<p>

Beep.

Beep.

"Bakura, wake up." The yami's eyes fluttered open at the use of his name. Turning his head, he could tell it was either late at night or early in the morning when the sun has barely come up. His hikari, Ryou, was sitting there faithfully with a smile on his face. "Took you forever, but you finally came too." The cheerful expression faded. "I thought you were gone, Bakura."

Bakura laughed, but it wasn't evil or menacing as it used to be. It was actually happy. "But am I gone? No." After Ryou acknowledged this, his attitude went right back to being cheerful. "The nurse says you'll be ready to come out of the hospital today." The albino-boy announced cheerily, gesturing to a piece of paper which no doubt said the same thing.

"Bah," Bakura scoffed, "you can't trust those types. They just want people to be happy by telling them so." Ryou looked utterly confused, but his smile soon returned and he continued filling out various hospital forms. "Ryou." The mentioned owner of the name turned his head towards his yami, laying down the pen he was holding.

"As stupid as this may sound, you are the only reason I am not jumping out of this bed and obliterating everyone and everything in this building." Bakura proclaimed casually as if it was a normal thing to obliterate people, which for him, it probably was. Ryou decided to take this as a hidden compliment, though he honestly didn't know what it was supposed to be.

"So if I leave...?" Bakura shrugged, "Then I'll obliterate people." Ryou sent him a look, to which Bakura just replied with a snarky smirk. "Where's the rest of your friends?" Ryou ignored the slightly hateful way Bakura said the word 'friends' and informed him that they were most likely in the hospital's lobby. Bakura's face then took such a dark turn, Ryou was afraid the yami's dream of obliterating people was about to come into action.

"Where is that Ebiru guy?" Bakura asked through gritted teeth, leading Ryou to believe that Bakura wanted to obliterate him (considering all that he'd put so many through, Ryou didn't think that idea was half bad). "Probably in another hospital room," Ryou answered. Bakura scoffed offhandedly. "Humans are far to soft, putting such sadistic people in hospitals." He spat in a nearby glass to cleanse himself of the thought.

"Well, it's not like we want him to die," Ryou said with a sigh as he signed his father's name once again on a piece of paper. Bakura snorted in clear distaste and disagreement. "I know someone who does." When the yami began gesturing to himself, Ryou couldn't help but giggle. At this moment, the room's pale white door was opened, revealing the rest of Ryou's friends.

"Hey Bakura." Yugi said happily, ignoring the death glare that was being sent from behind him (it was probably Yami). Bakura simply looked at him with an unreadable expression. "How are you feeling?" Malik asked, taking a seat next to Ryou. "Not in as much pain as that goody two shoes Pharaoh will be." Bakura said with a smirk, enjoying the way Yami's eyes literally read 'In your dreams you bastard'.

"No fighting in the hospital." Ryou murmured, concentrating on whether or not to put his father's phone number down, considering there might be some sort of stalker located within the hospital. "I brought cake!" Yugi said randomly, probably trying to deter Yami and Bakura from battling it out. He succeeded in the mission of preventing them from physically battling, but was far from preventing the verbal fights.

"I get the biggest piece."

"May I ask why?"

"Because I am simply better than you."

"You son of a bastard!"

"Sorry to disappoint Pharaoh, but I have no father."

"Fuck you!"

"Oh, I'm sure you've dreamed of it multiple times."

That shut Yami up. It was probably a good thing that Ryou was to busy signing, or else he would've attempt to tell them about themselves like a mother would to some other mother who was acting like a total bitch. Speaking of bitch, there was this one nurse that really got on Bakura's nerves. She really pissed him off for some odd reason.

She'd go, "Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" like he was some 4 year old. News flash! He was 4000 years old. Well, mentally speaking. He didn't actually know how old he was, but probably not that old. She also insisted on making several 'Why so British?' jokes, which only Bakura was allowed to do. "Bakura, the nurse says hi." Malik informed him, pointing to the brunette nurse who insisted on looking like a total idiot by waving her hand back and forth.

Instead of waving back, Bakura stared at her long and hard, trying to figure out whether to kill her or not. To lazy to send her to the shadow realm, he did the next best thing; chucking a cup at her annoyingly large forehead. It bounced off with an odd echo. Ignoring the several odd looks he got from those in the room, he decided that if the nurse wanted to get notice, she'd get noticed.

Noticed as in raining plastic cups down on her like hellfire on a demon.

"Why Johnny, why?!" She screamed, falling down on her knees. Bakura didn't know (or care) who the hell Johnny was, but he could go to hell along with this nurse when he was finished. Yeah, in fact, the more the merrier. Let's have the whole building join Johnny and Ms Bitch. (he'd officially named the nurse this). "Who's Johnny?" Ryou asked curiously, watching the lady roll back and forth in agony on the tiled floor.

"My true love!" She wailed, throwing hands up into the air (which Bakura had a sudden urge to slice off). "Where is he?" Yugi asked with a surprisingly emotionless voice. In Bakura's opinion, it sounded extremely demonic for him, but then again he'd always been demonic with those large damn eyes. Seriously though, those things were freakin' _huge_! Took up 90% of his head!

"Right there, are you blind?!" She swung around (she reminded Bakura of that Indiana Jones, but I digress) and pointed her finger randomly at Bakura, who began wallowing in rage. "I'M NOT FUCKING JOHNNY!" He screamed, prepared to end the bitch's life, which she probably wanted, but I digress. "I WANT JOHNNY!" She screeched, stomping over to them, annoying when all began backing away nervously.

"JOHNNNNNNNYYYYYY!" She yelled woefully, dropping on the floor in front of Malik, who looked down at her and blinked several times. "I thought Bakura was Johnny?" Yugi asked, clearly confused. It was confusing. This fucking nurse (if you could call someone who made people worse a nurse, then yes) had the mind of a crazy roach. In fact, she was just like a roach! She wouldn't go down! WHO THE HELL SURVIVES THE RAGE OF 1000 PLASTIC CUPS?! A roach. being a roach? Confirmed.

"Maybe she means Joey?" Ryou suggested, backing away even more when she plopped in front of him. She had attempted to do the same thing near Bakura, who mercilessly kicked her away, so she tried the nicer one. Didn't really work, because Bakura still kicked her away. You don't just get all up on his bae like that. It's forbidden.

"JOHNNY!" This time, she was screaming in Yugi's face. Yugi's eyes went so wide, they were probably wider than Mai's breasts, which was saying something if ya know what I mean. "I'm not Johnny..." The lady scowled at this and stomped out, leaving behind a very confused (and pissed in terms of Bakura) group.

* * *

><p><strong>OMFG that was fun to write! Don't worry, the Chronicles of The SS Bitch shall continue, just in another fanfiction. I hope you guys all enjoyed Angel Without Wings and I hoped you enjoy its hopefully funny ending. Woah, that's a lot of hope. See ya on another fanfiction, I hope!<br>**


End file.
